Staffel 3
Die dritte Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde im April 2012 von HBO bestätigt und lief in den USA seit dem 31. März 2013.Season three to premiere on March 31, 2013!, Winter Is Coming.net, 13. Juli 2012. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung begann am 19. Mai 2013 bei Sky Atlantic HD.Game of Thrones, Staffel 3: Überraschung für alle Abonnenten, sky.de, 20. Februar 2013. Die Staffel stützt sich auf die Ereignisse des dritten Bandes (A Storm of Swords) der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R.R. Martin. Aufgrund des großen Umfangs des dritten Buches entschied man sich, die Ereignisse auf die dritte und vierte Staffel zu verteilen. So handelt die 3. Staffel von den ersten zwei Dritteln des englischen Romans A Storm of Swords. Die dritte Staffel wurde wie die vorherigen wieder in Nordirland, Kroatien und Island gedreht. Jedoch auch Marokko wurde als Drehort verwendet, womit die Dreharbeiten zum ersten Mal seit dem Pilotfilm dorthin zurückkehrten. Handlung Während Stannis Baratheon geschlagen auf Drachenstein verweilt, laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Margaery Tyrells und Joffrey Baratheons Hochzeit. Um weiterhin den Bund der Häuser aufrecht zu erhalten, will Tywin Lennister zudem Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark und Cersei Lennister mit Loras Tyrell vermählen. Die Tyrells werden durch Sansa vor Joffrey gewarnt. Robb Stark ist bereits im Besitz eines zerstörten Harrenhals, muss jedoch mit seiner Mutter Catelyn Stark nach Schnellwasser zum Begräbnis seines Großonkels reiten. Derweil soll Roose Bolton die Stellung in Harrenhal halten, welcher einen überraschenden Besuch von dem von Boltons festgenommenem Jaime Lennister und der Rittersdame Brienne von Tarth bekommt, die er nach einiger Zeit zusammen mit dem ehemaligen Maester Qyburn nach Königsmund schicken lässt. Um weiterhin eine ausreichende Truppenstärke zu besitzen, bittet Robb um die Unterstützung von Walder Frey und um Gnade für den Bruch seines Eides und der Hochzeit mit Talisa Maegyr. Es kommt zur Hochzeit von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey auf der Robb, Catelyn und die Anhänger des "jungen Wolfs" durch einen Pakt von Roose Bolton, Walder Frey und Tywin Lennister vernichtet werden. Derweil wird Winterfell von Theon Graufreud eingenommen. Bran und Rickon Stark, Hodor, Osha und die zwei Schattenwölfe können aus der Burg fliehen und stoßen auf Jojen und Meera Reet, die ihnen den Weg zur Mauer zeigen und Brans Wargfähigkeiten lehren wollen. Jon Schnee gelingt es zusammen mit Ygritte und weiteren des freien Volkes über die Mauer zu klettern, doch verrät die Gruppe und kehrt zur schwarzen Festung zurück. Auch Samwell Tarly hat es zusammen mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn geschafft durch die Nachtfeste auf die andere Seite der Mauer zu gelangen und dabei auf dem Weg einen weißen Wanderer getötet. Arya Stark stößt auf die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, welche den Bastardsohn von Robert Baratheon, Gendry, an Melisandre verkaufen, welche ihn für ein Ritual für ihren Gott opfern will. Ser Davos Seewert hilft Gendry bei der Flucht aus Drachenstein. Arya wird von dem Bluthund aufgegabelt, welcher sie zu den Zwillingen bringen will, jedoch während der roten Hochzeit sie rettet und den Weg zur Hohenehr vorschlägt. In Essos segeln Daenerys Targaryen und Jorah Mormont nach Astapor und treffen auf Ser Barristan Selmy. Mit einem Drachen will Daenerys sich eine Armee von Unbefleckten erkaufen. Sie kann die Meister der Sklavenstadt überlisten und marschiert mit der Armee nach Yunkai, wo sie auf die Zweitgeborenen stoßen und diese sich ihr anschließen. Yunkai wird von Daenerys - ohne Blut zu vergießen - eingenommen und das Volk jubelt. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister (9/10) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister (7/10) *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister (8/10) *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen (8/10) *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee (8/10) *Richard Madden als Robb Stark (8/10) *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont (8/10) *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark (8/10) *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark (6/10) *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark (9/10) *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud (6/10) *Joe Dempsie als Gendry (8/10) *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane (8/10) *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish (5/10) *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister (8/10) *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert (4/10) *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon (5/10) *Carice van Houten als Melisandre (6/10) *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell (6/10) *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly (8/10) *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon (7/10) *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark (8/10) *Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr (7/10) *Sibel Kekilli als Shae (6/10) *Rose Leslie als Ygritte (8/10) *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont (4/10) *Jerome Flynn als Bronn (4/10) *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys (5/10) Zurückkehrende Darsteller *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth (7/10) *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell (4/10) *Josef Altin als Pypar (1/10) *Luke McEwan als Rast (4/10) *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy (8/10) Clive Mantles Agent hat bestätigt, dass der Darsteller nicht in seiner Rolle als Großjon Umber in der 3. Staffel zurückkehren wird. Neue Darsteller *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon (2/10) *Charlotte Hope als Myranda *[[Clive Russell] als Ser Brynden Tully, der "Schwarzfisch" (5/10) *Dame Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell, auch "Dornenkönigin" genannt (5/10) *Mackenzie Crook als Orell (6/10) *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei (8/10) *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr (6/10) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet (6/10) *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Riesentod (7/10) *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet (6/10) *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion (4/10) *Philip McGinley als Anguy (6/10) *Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Baratheon (1/10) *Tobias Menzies als Ser Edmure Tully (5/10) *Anton Lesser als Qyburn (4/10) *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Schnee (6/10) *Tom Brooke als Lothar Frey (2/10) *Ciarán Hinds als Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer (3/10) *Dan Hildebrand als Kraznys mo Nakloz (3/10) *Ramon Tikaram als Prendahl na Ghezn (1/10) *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis (3/10) *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm (5/10) *Will Tudor als Olyvar (1/10) *Stephanie Blacker als Violet 1/10) Castingaufrufe Rollen, die von David Benioff und D.B. Weiss offiziell zum Casting ausgerufen wurden. *Vargo Hoat Videos Neue Darsteller thumb|center|400px|Die neuen Darsteller der 3. Staffel. Staffel 3 Trailer [[Datei:Game of Thrones - Staffel 3 HD|thumb|center|300px|Trailer zur 3. Staffel von Game of Thrones.]] thumb|center|300 px|Die 3. Staffel bei [[Sky Atlantic HD.]] Episodenliste Galerie Concept Art by Karakter Astapor_CA.jpg Yunkai_CA.jpg Königsmund_Schwarzwasser_CA.jpg Ornament_Weiße_Wanderer_CA.jpg Wildlingarmee_Camp_CA.jpg Yunkai_Jorah_Barristan_Daenerys_CA.jpg Robbs_Armee_Flusslande_CA.jpg Beautiful Death 301_Valar_Dohaeris_BD.jpg| Valar Doaheris 302_Dunkle_Schwingen,_Dunkle_Worte_BD.jpg| Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte 303_Der_Weg_der_Züchtigung_BD.jpg| Der Weg der Züchtigung 304_Und_jetzt_ist_seine_Wache_zu_Ende_BD.jpg| Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende 305_Vom_Feuer_geküsst_BD.jpg| Vom Feuer geküsst 306_Der_Aufstieg_BD.jpg| Der Aufstieg 307_Der_Bär_und_die_Jungfrau_Hehr_BD.jpg| Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr 308_Die_Zweitgeborenen_BD.jpg| Die Zweitgeborenen 309_Der_Regen_von_Castamaer_BD.jpg| Der Regen von Castamaer 310_Mhysa_BD.jpg| Mhysa Einzelnachweise en:Season 3 fr:Saison 3 pt-br:3ª Temporada ru:Сезон 3 ro:Sezonul 3 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 3